Isabella Marie Swan Volturi top assassin
by VampiricDogdemoness19
Summary: hi im new and this is a story from my comp i have just mad about five days ago hope u like it


**ISABELLA MARIE SWAN VOLTURI?**

Hello my name is ISABELLA and I am one of the best killers as most people call but my coven the BLOOD ANGEL'S OF HELL as the Cullen's call us but our 'family's' is none of my kinds business I am the coven leader and these are my members including myself starting from the day I found my family on mum's side.

NAME; Isabella Marie Swan Volturi

POSITION IN COVEN; leader

POWERS; all vampiric talants

PERSONALITY; is same as when human just rebellious.

STATUS IN VAMPIRE WORLD; princess (Marcus's niece like daughter but unknown to the underworld)

Four months ago HE left and I am still the Zombie I was when they left when HE left he told me on my birthday of the Volturi I couldn't bring my self to regret the decision to leave Forks to save the ones I loved I was only guessing they where heading to Italy in fact even if they kill or change me I may get to see them and at least tell all what they did to me for the past four months Jacob and Seth are coming too so I don't get hurt well hell like I care if these human drinking vampires do any thing to me just so long as THEY watch and see what is happing to their old family member they ditched "Bella don't do this Sam doesn't want you to do this, heck even those Cullen's would say it's signing you death warrant bell" Jake and Seth said "no boys they may have left me but there was a letter from the royal vampire family at their house saying 'we insist you come' they are in deep shit because of me I can't let them get killed because I found out what they are" I replied on the verge of tears "Bella?" someone said 'shit that was Charlie' "hi dad" I said flatly "why are you on this plane baby and why did you say vampire" he said in a whisper "no reason oh dad this is Seth, Seth this is my dad Charlie Swan" I said quickly we landed and the boys and I where 1st out followed by Charlie I remember him saying we need to go to the clock tower I ran for the tower and stopped at the door shaking with nerve Charlie came up behind me and said "it's ok Bella you'll be fine I'll stay out here but you need to tell me what is going on- - - - - - - -" I looked down "I can't if you want to know come with but they will know you're here ready boys?" all follow me into the darkness soon dad jumps when he heard shredding and sees the boys as wolves "Bella care to Explain - - - - - - - - - whose that there" I looked to see a pair of wide golden eyes "Alice?" I asked "oh my BELLA! Oh Charlie what are you doing here" Alice said "No Alice don't start now" I said before she saw my bruised eyes "Bella what is that god awful wet dog stench" Alice said "BELLA'S HERE HEY CARLSILE ALICE SAID BELLA'S NAME FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOUR MONTH'S WITH OUT - - - OWCH ROSIE THAT HURT!" Emmett said "you sure as well deserve it now the Volturi know she is hear with - - - - -Charlie oh great" he said "well look here sister the Cullen's pet's here as well - - - - with shape shifters oh my Aro will love this for a feed" an angel said "oh dearest Isabella come with us Aro has being waiting for to long and is impatient this is Alec my twin and I am Jane we are know as the witch twins oh and mutts" Seth started to whine Jake started growling "STOP IT JANE PLEASE LEAVE THEM ALONE IF YOU WANT TO HURT SOME ONE TRY HURTING ME YOU BITCH OF A VAMPIRE!" I scream in her face "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN- - - - -" Charlie started but stopped when Jane screamed in pain when she looked at me we then heard laughter. "Amazing she confounds us all Jane little one are you alright?" I took this chance to go see Jake and Seth "Jacob, Seth are you ok" I said petting both wolves on the side of the mussel "bell that's Jake and Seth?" my dad said Carlisle had come over to check the boys over in case when they feel nothing had happened Jake snarled at Carlisle when he was helping Seth due to a twisted paw I grabbed my bag and stood up and surprised all by swinging it and hitting Jake over the head on his ears "NICE ONE BELLA THAT SHUT HIM UP" Emmett said while laughing Jake whine at me next thing I knew we were all in the throne room in front of Aro, Marcus and Caius "Olympic Coven you are well aware of our rule yet you have broken them and told one little girl" Caius snarled I calmed my heart beat as well as I could then did something the Cullens never said to do to a vampire I raised my voice "IT WASN'T THEIR FAULT AND THEY NEVER TOLD ME I FIGURED IT OUT ON MY OWN" I said the Cullen's looked shocked as did the Volturi and my father but Jake and Seth were laughing in wolf form. Aro narrowed his Bleeding Red eyes and stood up and walked toward me and Charlie, Charlie nearly piss bolted until I grabbed his hand and lightly said "not a good idea there fast char- -dad just stay near Jacob please daddy" Aro was 5 metres from Charlie and I when Charlie looked at Jacob I moved away from him having Aro and all the Volturi's eyes followed me until I stopped then out of nowhere Marcus said something to low for me and Charlie to hear but next thing I know is all the Cullen's stiffen and all the Volturi coven's eyes go pitch black I feel something flowing down my arm then I hear my dad scream out " Bella look out!" then Edward is next to me and Charlie near Esme, Jasper and Alice near me while Rose, Emmett and Carlisle are near Charlie. Charlie was shaking with fear I could tell l was as calm as I could get until I heard someone Scream in pain I look around and spot Rosalie on the floor and Jane smiling I fumed a bit how dare she hurt my family as soon as I thought that she fell to the floor and Screamed in pain Aro glared at me and I glared at him in return and when I did he did the same as Jane then I heard Alice say "the legend of the Vampires Carlisle do you think Bella maybe her?" the Volturi stop and look at me then the man next to the angel then ask Charlie a strange Question "Charlie what is Isabella's eye colour from birth if I may ask?" Marcus asked I froze and the Cullen's noticed this as did Jake only Vampire freeze when well shocked, unsure or just annoyed but no-one had mentioned my eyes since I was in preschool in folks that is why all hate me and I relate to my mother's race Charlie knows about this all of it but they don't know is VAMPIRE'S CAN REPRODUCE and I am that proof of that "why is that particular detail about my baby girl relevant" Charlie said Jacob looked at me with his head lopsided and whined at me and began padding over to me and licked over my eye I panicked and hit him and he flew past the kings and hit the wall with a yelp and I accidentally opened my Crimson and Gold eyes "well look at this so you are the Blood Angel hybrid Isabella your mother wouldn't be Renée Sophia would she" my eyes widened because no-one but my grandpa called her the "how did- - - - - -HOW DID YOU KNOW WHAT MY MUM'S FATHER CALLED HER MARCUS!" I screamed at him and at that minute Charlie bolted over and hugged me saying "calm down baby or you know that your temper will end up killing someone and it's probably going to be who Renee told you about now snap out off it you've already hurt Jacob stop baby" I blinked and fell to the ground with my new aquamarine and silver streaked extensions falling from their hiding places in my hair and a rose Quartz O necklace choker fell on the floor in front of me "not again Fucking Hell not this fucking thing again" I broke the necklace and threw I down the hall from the centre of the room then it reappeared next to the angel's feet "Master Aro I believe I saw this same pendant 13 yrs ago on today's date" the angel said "yes and not three seconds later it vanished" he continued "It was back around my neck… … … …and my bracelet matched it… … … … … ..." I said slowly "should have told you am I right my dear girl" mum said. "MUM!" I got up and ran as graceful as Alice to her surprising all the Cullen's and at the same time my crimson and black extensions fell down my back and rested by my knees "shhhh baby It's fine hush- - - - - - Dearest brother mind helping me getting her to her room?" she said 'brother?' "shall we continue this tomorrow brother it would seem Renee's Little one is rather upset about all this and Marcus you seem to be on edge why" Caius asked Marcus soon all but froze as something happened in a blinding white light when the light was over Alice shrieked and Rosalie walked over and handed me an open compact I shifted my head to the side slightly not understanding why she did this she rolled her eyes and put it in my hand and moved it to look at my face my eyes opened wide "RENEE YOU GOT A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!" mum hide behind Alice my amulet started glowing and the next thing I know my k-9 teeth are touching my bottom lip like when I was 11 yrs old in phoenix Jacob and Seth whined and moved to the other side of the room near the angel and Jane lightly tugging on their clothes indicating move away Jane got this and followed suit as did the angel Alice gasped and started saying part to her vision out loud and soon as it started it ended "that is impossible she can't be that breed can't be made" Alice said confused I skipped up to her and said "what can't be made Alice?" "Hybrid's Bella there's no possible way for them to survive as mere infant's or even when developing" Esme said sadly Renée walked over to her and hugged her "Esme come with me and I'll tell you some thing but you got to not tell anyone understand sweetie" I blinked and shook my head "mum what are you up- - - - to?" I said lightly showing my necks blood vessels on the right side I heard an angry snarl and soon I felt teeth in my skin I looked to the side and I saw RED HAIR "get of me you fucking psychotic redheaded bitch that hurts not to mention won't do anything CONSIDERING I AM A HALF VAMPIRE HALF HUMAN CHILD!" I scream in her ear she lets go and Alec jumps her shredded her straight away then help me up gently kissing my cheek and moving back to Jane's side "well it would seem that the legend is true Bella my Dear would you like to take your rightful place by vampire standards and take your mother's place seems as she is no longer a princess" Caius said with Aro nodding playfully but also serious 'they can't expect me to just wait are they' "what do you mean take your rightful place by vampire standards" I questioned carefully "simple our sister Renee your mother used to be the princess and by that she became the head of the guard and our top assassin but now since RENEE is mated to a human whom looks to be severely confused by the shifters and of ourselves, Charlie that is your name am I correct?" Aro asked too cheerfully "yes it is" dad said shifting behind Emmett and Jasper out of slight fear Renee walked over and pulled dad out from behind the 'boys' and pushed him and me behind her slightly hissing in warning not to harm us Edward tried to touch me but got thrown across the room landing with a thump. Renee hissed "DONT TOUCH HER EDWARD OR UR GONNA BURN BOY!"

thank you all hope you like my first story

vampiricdogdemoness19


End file.
